This invention relates to medical tube connectors and, more particularly, to a medical tube connector with security means for connecting a medical tube to a fluid coupling of a gas supply apparatus.
Tracheal tubes, such as endotracheal or tracheostomy tubes, are generally provided with a tube connected at the proximal end which is connectible by a slip-fit connection to a standard 15 mm female fluid coupling or adapter of a gas supply system or circuitry. Such an arrangement is used, for example, to supply an anesthetic gas to a patient during surgery or to supply oxygen or a mixture of gases such as oxygen and air to the patient at other times, such as during post-surgery treatment.
The slip-fit between the connector and the equipment adapter permits a fluid-tight connection between the two, even where manufacturing tolerances, within limits, vary from one manufacturer to another. The slip-fit connection also allows easy and quick disconnection of the equipment from the tube when desired.
There is a danger, however, and especially where the tube is intended to remain intubated over a relatively long period of time, such as several hours, of the connector and adapter becoming inadvertently disconnected. Such disconnection could occur as a result of movement of the patient, equipment, or both. In order to avoid the danger of inadvertent separation, rubber bands are commonly wrapped around parts of the connector and adapter so that these parts are continuously resiliently urged toward each other so that limited movement of equipment or patient would not result in disconnection.
The use of conventional rubber bands to connect the tube connector with an adapter, even where one or both of these members are provided with rods or spikes for the rubber bands, is cumbersome, time consuming, and the rubber bands are subject to loss and breakage.